A wish, one wish
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Buffy a le droit à un souhait. Mais que choisir lorsque que vous avez tellement de choses à demander ? (Résumé le moins original de toute l'histoire de la fanfiction... P)


Salut à tous ! Déjà merci de prendre le temps de lire, ça me fait bien plaisir. Voilà, c'est une des premières fics que j'ai écrit, et je viens de la retrouver dans mes vieux documents, donc quitte à l'avoir écrit, autant le publier quelque part ! Je reconnais que c'est très loin d'être la meilleure chose jamais écrite (surtout la forme des dialogues, j'ai arrêté de les écrire comme ça), mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ^^ So enjoy !

Rated K+ on va dire.

Diclaimer : BTVS appartient à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy (vous commencez à connaitre la chanson maintenant =P)

* * *

><p>Cela faisait exactement 3 semaines ! 3 semaines que Sunnydale avait été détruit, 3 semaines que Buffy et le Scooby-gang n'avaient plus de maisons, 3 semaines que les « Potentielles » étaient devenues des « Tueuses » mais aussi 3 semaines que Spike et Anya étaient morts, morts pour sauver le monde…<p>

Buffy fut tirée de ses réflexions par un horrible hurlement. Elle descendit aussi vite qu'elle put dans le salon de la pension qu'ils avaient loué dans l'Arizona, dans une bourgade à 30 miles (environ 50 kms) de Tucson, et découvrit à son plus grand étonnement un Xander et une Kennedy se hurlant dessus. Kennedy était la dernière « ex-Potentielle » dans le groupe. Toutes les autres étaient rentrées chez elles ou avaient commencées une nouvelle vie, mais Kennedy avait décidé de rester un moment dans le groupe pour « perfectionner ses techniques de combats », disait-elle. Mais tout le monde savait qu'en réalité, elle restait pour passer du temps avec sa petite amie, Willow, qui descendait d'ailleurs.

10 minutes de cris et de confusions plus tard, Buffy comprit enfin la raison de tout ce cirque…

_Buffy_ : Donc, récapitulons… Si j'ai bien compris, quand j'étais sous la douche, tu t'es levée et tu as voulu te laver, mais comme la salle de bain était déjà occupée, tu as décidé de d'emprunter celle des garçons…

_Dawn_ : Exactement.

_Buffy_ : Mais le hasard a voulu que Giles et Andrew se réveillent 5 minutes plus tard. Giles est donc passer sous la douche juste après toi, mais Andrew est monté dans notre salle de bain.

_Andrew_ : Tu as tout bon.

_Buffy_ : Le problème est que Willow et Kennedy se sont levées à leur tour…

_Willow_ : Oui, mais comme Andrew se douchait, j'ai attendu et Kennedy est descendue.

_Buffy_ : D'accord… Mais là, il s'est avéré que c'était Xander qui se douchait et…

_Xander_ : Kennedy est entrée sans frapper ! Et j'étais légèrement tout nu !

_Kennedy_ : Oui, et je le redis, je suis désolée !

_Xander_ : C'est pas…

_Buffy_ : D'accord ! Tout le monde se tait ! Allez faire vos valises, on part dans 20 minutes maximum !

1 heure plus tard, tout le monde prit place dans le minibus avait emprunté à un de ses amis vivant à Phoenix, et ils purent enfin partir pour Chicago, là où vivaient maintenant la famille de Willow, qui les accueillerait quelques temps.

_Willow :_ J'ai appelé mes parents, ils peuvent nous accueillir d'ici demain !

_Xander : _Parfait ! Allons-y et on ne s'arrête pas avant d'être arrivé !

_Tout le monde en cœur :_ Ouais !

500 miles (environ 800 kms) plus tard…

_Xander :_J'y crois pas, on a à peine fait le tiers du chemin et on est déjà en panne !

_Willow :_ Calme-toi ! Je vais essayer d'arranger la voiture par magie, on pourra repartir après. Bon alors, je vais déjà essayer d'empêcher le moteur de fumer…

Et c'est précisément ce qu'elle fit ! Sauf que le moteur avait subitement disparu…

_Willow_ _:_ Oups… Je me suis trompée…

_Xander et Dawn : _Nan tu crois !

_Buffy : _Loin de moi l'idée de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, mais il commence à pleuvoir…

_Giles : _Oh c'est pas vrai…

_Kennedy : _Venez, allons dans cette espèce de grotte là-bas !

5 minutes plus tard, la petite bande se retrouve dans une caverne très…, disons très très sombre…

_Xander : _Oh là là ! Plus flippant, tu meurs !

_Andrew : _C'est génial ! J'ai l'impression d'être Robinson Crusoe !

_Willow :_ Sauf qu'on n'est pas sur une ile en pleine mer…

_Dawn :_ Ni des naufragés…

_Kennedy :_ Ni… Mais attends, Robinson Crusoe, c'est pas de la science-fiction ! Comment il connait ça lui ?

_Andrew :_ Eh, je tiens à préciser que…

_Giles, Buffy et Xander :_ La ferme Andrew !

_Willow :_ Eh, venez voir ça !

_Dawn :_ Ouah !

_Giles :_ Dites-moi que je rêve ! La lampe de Jinn ! Willow, tu as trouvé la lampe de Jinn !

_Willow :_C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est génial ! Et c'est quoi au juste, la lampe de Jinn ?

_Giles :_ Justement, personne ne le sait, mais on dit que seul « la Tueuse » peut s'en approprier le pouvoir…

_Andrew :_ Buffy, qu'est-ce que t'attends, prends-là !

_Kennedy :_ Attends, je peux la prendre ? Je suis aussi une « Tueuse » !

_Giles :_ Kennedy, je ne pense pas que ce soit poss…

Trop tard, Kennedy avait déjà posé la main sur la lampe… Et tout se mit à s'effondrer !

_Xander :_ Vite ! Courez !

Ils réussirent à tous sortir avant que la galerie ne cède, mais Giles resta sans voix en contemplant le tas de gravats.

_Giles :_ Un tel trésor, perdu à jamais…

Tout à coup, Buffy lui montra la lampe avec un sourire triomphal.

_Buffy :_ Peut-être pas !

_Dawn :_ Génial !

_Willow :_ Ouvre-la !

Buffy sortit un petit parchemin de la lampe.

_Xander :_ C'est écrit quoi ?

_Buffy : _« A toi qui protège le monde, Tueuse, tu as la chance d'être choisie pour recevoir le présent divin ! Nous t'accordons un souhait, rien qu'un seul, alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux le plus au monde… »

_Giles :_ Oh mon dieu, c'est donc cela… Un seul et unique vœu comme récompense pour avoir sauvé le monde des dizaines de fois, c'est…

_Willow :_ Cruel…

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la table de la chambre d'un hôtel. Tous sauf Buffy…<p>

_Xander :_Wouah, un seul vœu, c'est…

_Kennedy :_ Ouais, c'est…wouah…

_Willow :_ C'est cruel…

_Andrew :_ Je vous comprends pas, elle a droit à un vœu, c'est extraordinaire !

_Xander :_ Tu réfléchis avant de parler ?

_Giles :_ Oui, un vœu… Et tellement de choses à souhaiter…

Un vœu… Juste un seul… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir choisir ? Elle avait écrit une liste de ce qu'elle pourrait demander, mais il y en avait tant…

Entre la résurrection de sa mère, de Spike, de Tara, d'Anya, de Jenny Calendar…, l'humanité d'Angel…

Comment faire un choix sans démolir les rêves de ses amis, qui avaient tous des bonnes raisons de faire un vœu ? A ce moment, elle prit une décision et sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel.

_Buffy :_ J'ai bien réfléchi, j'ai retourné la chose en long, en large et en travers… et je n'ai qu'une solution…

_Dawn et Xander :_ Et c'est quoi ?!

_Buffy :_ Il va falloir voter ! Je suis incapable de prendre une telle décision, alors je vous demande de m'aider à choisir ! S'il vous plait.

_Giles :_ Tu en es sûre…

_Buffy :_ Certaine ! Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?

_Giles :_ …Oui.

_Andrew :_ Moi aussi.

_Dawn :_ Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites…

_Xander :_ Et si c'est le seul moyen…

_Kennedy :_Votons !

_Buffy :_ Et toi, Will ?

_Willow :_ … non. Je suis désolée mais non, je peux pas faire ça ! Votez sans moi…

Et elle sortit sur la terrasse…

Buffy, estomaquée par la réaction de sa meilleure amie, décida de sortir la rejoindre. Elle la découvrit en train de fumer une cigarette, les yeux rougies par les larmes…

_Buffy :_ Tu fumes maintenant ?!

_Willow :_ De temps en temps…

_Buffy :_ Kennedy le sait ?

_Willow :_ Nan, mais tu peux arrêter de tourner autour du pot, s'il te plait ?

_Buffy :_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Will ?

_Willow :_ Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux nous demander de t'aider à faire ce choix.

_Buffy :_ Je veux savoir ce qui vous tient à cœur…

_Willow :_ Oh arrête ! Tu le sais très bien ! Personne ne te le dira vraiment, mais on veut tous quelque chose en particulier ! Pour Xander, c'est Anya, Jenny pour Giles, Jonathan pour Andrew, ta mère pour ta sœur et toi, entre Spike, ta mère, Angel…

_Buffy :_ …et toi ?

_Willow :_ Tu le sais très bien… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne ne dira vraiment ce qu'il veut…

_Buffy :_ Peut-être…

_Willow :_ Et je ne peux pas t'aider à choisir parce que si ça avait été moi, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de vous demander ! Si pour une fois, ça avait été moi, je n'aurais même pas réfléchi !

_Buffy :_ Attends… Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai été choisi ?

_Willow :_ Non… Je dis juste que c'est toujours toi ! Sous prétexte que tu es la « Tueuse », que tu as été choisi pour combattre le mal, les privilèges te reviennent toujours !

_Buffy :_ Et tu crois que j'ai voulu cette vie moi ! Tu crois que j'ai voulu passer ma vie à me battre contre les démons, les vampires et tout ce qui va avec ! Tu crois que j'ai voulu être obligée de déménager à Chicago parce que ma maison et même ma ville ont été transformées en cendres ! Tu crois que j'ai voulu tomber amoureuse des 2 vampires les plus cruels sur cette planète pour qu'ils me brisent le cœur ensuite !

_Willow :_ Et moi, tu crois que j'ai voulu perdre l'amour de ma vie, de devenir l'incarnation du Mal sur Terre et de voir tout ce que j'aime tombé un par un ! Mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que toi tu as été élu, tu as eu le pouvoir alors que moi, j'ai du bosser dur pour obtenir rien qu'une infime partie de ce que tu as ! Et l'autre différence, c'est que moi, rien ne m'obligeait à rester. Mais je suis restée, je suis restée parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, et la première que j'ai vraiment eu...

_Buffy :_ Je suis désolée… Je ne savais pas que ça t'avais autant affecté…

_Willow :_ C'est le cas…

_Buffy :_ Je te laisse seule…

Buffy avait à peine tourné les talons que Willow la rappela.

_Willow :_ Buffy !

_Buffy :_Oui Will.

_Willow :_ Je suis désolée… et merci de m'avoir écouté…

_Buffy :_ C'est rien…

Buffy laissa Willow seule et décida de rentrer.

_Buffy :_ Ecoutez…

_Xander :_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Willow ?

_Buffy :_ Rien… J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir…

_Giles :_ Pas de problème… C'est une décision importante…

_Buffy : _Je sais… Je vais dormir… Bonne nuit…

Buffy passa toute la nuit à réfléchir… Il fallait bien admettre que Willow n'avait pas tort : personne ne lui dirait ce qu'il veut vraiment… Mais un autre problème la tourmentait, Willow avait souffert d'être dans son ombre pendant plus de 7 ans, et Buffy ne l'avait jamais vraiment remercié pour tous ses sacrifices. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par des voix dans la chambre voisine, celle de Willow et Kennedy justement.

_Kennedy :_ Nan mais t'as vu l'heure ? Il est 4h30, ça fait 2h que je te cherche !

_Willow :_ Ecoute Kennedy, je suis vraiment désolée, mais on peut pas en parler demain… Je suis épuisée.

_Kennedy :_ Non, on peut pas ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre, moi ! T'étais où ?

_Willow :_ Je suis allée me balader dans le coin…

_Kennedy :_ Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Honnêtement, t'étais où ?!

_Willow :_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ! J'étais à Denver !

_Kennedy : _Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais à Denver ?!

Buffy était choquée… Elle, elle savait ce qu'il y avait à Denver de suffisamment important pour que Willow s'y rende au milieu de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Environ 2 mois avant la légendaire bataille qui avait conduit à la destruction de Sunnydale, Willow, ayant envisagée la possible destruction de la ville, avait demandé un service à Buffy, un immense service… Un service qui les avait conduits à se retrouver à déterrer une tombe du cimetière de Sunnydale à 1h du matin, pour le remettre en terre justement dans le cimetière de Denver, la ville natale du malheureux défunt… ou plutôt de la malheureuse défunte, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle tombe, mais de celle de la personne qui était la plus chère aux yeux de Willow : Tara.<p>

_Kennedy_ : Hein, réponds ! Il y a quoi à Denver de suffisamment important pour justifier le fait que tu te barres en pleine nuit ?!

_Willow_ : … la tombe de Tara…

_Kennedy_ : Oh… Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû… Mais écoute, c'est normal de craquer… Même si tu as réussi à guérir tes blessures, elles…

_Willow _: « Guérir mes blessures » ! Tu trouves que mes blessures sont guéries là ! Le 7 de chaque mois, je fais 800 miles au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller à Denver, je reste ½ heure sur sa tombe et je repars ! Tu trouves que c'est ce que ferait quelqu'un de guéri ! Je suis désolée mais malgré le fait que je t'aime, je l'aime et je l'aimerais toujours !

_Kennedy_ : Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est un procédé long et important… Et ça en vaut la peine.

_Willow_ : C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit…

_Kennedy _: Quoi ?

_Willow _: Quand nous nous sommes remis ensemble, elle m'a dit la même chose, mot pour mot…

_Kennedy_ : Et ?

_Willow _: Je ne suis pas prête, toi tu veux que le sois, mais c'est pas vrai… Et ça, c'est un problème.

_Kennedy _: Tu veux dire que… c'est fini ?

_Willow_ : Je ne crois pas que ça puisse marcher…

_Kennedy_ : Alors c'est tout, tu vas juste me quitter ?

_Willow_ : Je suis désolée…

Buffy se décolla de la porte, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Elle ne rêvait pas, Willow avait bien quitté Kennedy. Et Buffy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute… Se sentant de trop elle n'écouta pas le reste de la dispute. Elle allait dormir quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Elle ouvrit et découvrit Willow, en larmes.

_Willow_ : Je me suis disputée avec Kennedy… Elle part demain… Je peux dormir dans ta chambre, s'il te plait ?

_Buffy_ : Bien sûr, entre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Willow_ : Et là, elle a dit que si je ne pouvais pas croire en nous, elle n'avait aucune raison de rester…

_Buffy_ : Je suis désolée… Viens là.

Et Buffy la serra dans ses bras. Willow était là depuis ½ heure maintenant et elle lui avait raconté toute l'histoire de A à Z… entrecoupé de plusieurs crises de larmes évidemment.

_Buffy_ : Ecoute, ça va aller, tout va s'arrager…

_Willow_ : C'est vrai ?

_Buffy_ : Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ?

_Willow_ : Un mensonge…

_Buffy_ : Alors, oui, tout va s'arranger, le monde va redevenir tel qu'il était et tout sera parfait…

_Willow_ : Menteuse.

Le lendemain matin, Buffy vit que Willow était sortie de son lit. Elle sortit de sa chambre et la vit fumer sur la terrasse. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Xander arriva.

_Xander_ : Salut, bien dormi ?

_Buffy_ : Mouais…

_Xander_ : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Buffy_ : C'est à propos de Willow, tu promets de rien dire ?

_Xander_ : Bien sûr.

Buffy lui raconta toute l'histoire. A la fin, Xander décida d'aller réconforter Willow sur la terrasse. Buffy alla, elle, s'assurer que tout le monde était prêt pour le départ pour Chicago. Quand elle arriva, ils étaient miraculeusement tous prêts.

_Buffy_ : Ecoutez, cette nuit Willow s'est disputée avec Kennedy et elle a décidé de partir, alors personne n'évoque Kennedy, d'accord !

_Dawn_ : Il s'est passé quoi ?

_Buffy_ : Laissons à Willow le temps de nous expliquer. En attendant, tout le monde se tait, là voilà !

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, toute la troupe, excepté Kennedy, était dans le van.

_Xander_ : Cette fois, rien ne peut nous arriver !

_Buffy _: S'il arrive quelque chose, ça sera ta faute !

_Xander_ : Pourquoi ?

_Buffy_ : Tu tentes le diable en disant ça ! N'est-ce pas Will ?Will ?

_Willow_ : Hum, tu me parlais ?

_Buffy_ : Nan, rien. Laisse tomber…

Buffy décida de laisser Willow plongée dans ses pensées et passa le reste du voyage à jouer aux jeux idiots que l'on fait lors d'un long voyage.

_Andrew_ : Enfin ! On y est ! Ouais !

_Xander et Giles_ : La ferme Andrew !

Ils y étaient enfin ! Après un voyage miraculeusement sans encombre d'un nombre incalculable d'heures, ils y étaient !

_Une voix_ : Enfin, vous êtes là !

_Willow_ : Tiens, voilà ma mère…

_Willow _: Ok, alors souvenez-vous que mes parents ne savent pas grand-chose : en gros, ils sont au courant que Buffy est la Tueuse, bien qu'ils n'aient pas la moindre idée de se que ça veut dire ils savent que les vampires et les démons existent et ils sont plus ou moins au courant que je suis une sorcière.

_Andrew_ : Plus ou moins ?

_Willow_ : Oui, ils ne sont pas vraiment au courant de moi avec les veines noires sur le visage, ni pour toute la magie qui faisait grr un peu partout et encore moins pour mon intention de détruire le monde…

_Xander_ : Tu leur as donné quoi comme explication pour ton voyage à Londres ?

_Willow _: J'ai envoyé un mail pour les prévenir de la mort de Tara et je leur ai dit que j'avais besoin de m'exilé quelque temps et ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin…

_Giles_ : Je vois…

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Sheila et Ira Rosenberg.

_Sheila_ : Willow, ma chérie, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

_Willow_ : Moi aussi maman ! Salut papa !

_Ira _: Bonjour mon ange !

_Sheila_ : Xander, Bunny, je suis heureuse de vous revoir vous aussi !

_Xander_ : Bonjour Sheila ! Ira !

_Buffy_ : Bonjour, heu moi c'est…

_Ira _: Alors, tu ne nous présente pas tes amis ?

_Willow_ : Heu, bien sûr ! Voici Andrew, Giles et Dawn, la sœur de BuFFy.

_Buffy_ : Merci…

_Ira_ : Enchanté.

_Sheila_ : Mais tu ne m'avais pas dis que vous seriez 7 ?

En voyant le visage de Willow se décomposer, Xander chuchota.

_Xander_ : Hou, mauvais plan…

_Buffy_ : La ferme…

_Willow_ : Si, mais il y a eu un changement de programme…

_Ira _: Heu, Willow, tout va bien ?

_Willow_ : Oui, c'est juste… Je suis vraiment crevée…

_Sheila_ : Je comprends. Venez, on va vous faire visiter !

Une fois rentrer, la mère de Willow commença à jouer les hôtes voulant trop bien faire, du genre trop envahissante quoi…

_Sheila _: Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Ou vous préférez dormir peut-être ? Ou peut-être déchargez vos valises avant ? Viens Ira, on va…

_Willow_ : Maman, calme-toi, tout va bien. Laisse-les parler, éventuellement.

_Xander_ : Oui, en tout cas, moi je serai partant pour un bon petit-déj !

_Dawn_ : Il est 20h30…

_Xander_ : Ou pour un bon dîner !

_Sheila_ : Pas de problème, venez dans la salle à manger !

Après avoir mangé à s'en faire exploser le ventre, le Scooby-Gang décida d'aller dormir.

A 22 heures tout le monde dormait à part Buffy et Willow. Willow fumait sa 5ème cigarette sur le balcon et Buffy réfléchissait. Leur arrivée l'avait fait oublier pendant un moment son problème, mais elle en était toujours au même point : qu'allait-elle faire de son vœu ?

Le lendemain, Buffy se réveilla à 11h30, et, exception faite de Sheila et Ira, elle était la première debout. Giles et Xander la rejoignirent vers 12h15, Andrew et Dawn vers 12h45 et Willow finit par se lever vers 13h30, les yeux rougis. Buffy la prit immédiatement à part.

_Buffy _: T'as fumé combien de clopes toi ?

_Willow_ : 4 ou 5 maxi…

_Buffy_ : Tu te fous de moi ! Quand je me suis endormie, t'en étais minimum à la 6ème.

_Willow_ : Oui c'est vrai, j'ai un peu abusé, mais de toute façon, j'ai plus de cigarettes.

_Buffy_ : Sérieusement Willow, fais gaffe.

_Willow_ : Ok, t'inquiètes pas.

Elles rejoignirent le groupe comme si de rien n'était et tout le monde passa le reste de l'après-midi à ranger les valises, à part Giles, qui cherchait un appartement à louer. Une fois couchée, Buffy se posa encore une fois l'éternelle question : que faire ?Elle décida qu'elle verrait plus tard et qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle fut réveillée vers 3h du matin par Willow qui sortait sur le balcon, ne trouvant sans doute pas le sommeil. Buffy s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand elle vit Sheila sortir rejoindre sa fille.

_Sheila_ : Willow ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Willow_ : Oh non, ça va. Tu peux aller te recoucher.

_Sheila_ : Ecoute, je n'ai pas été très présente pour toi, mais je sais quand même reconnaitre un mensonge venant de toi.

_Willow_ : C'est juste que je viens de vivre une rupture assez… difficile.

_Sheila_ : Oh, je suis navrée pour toi… Comment s'appelait-il ?

_Willow_ : Kenn… Attends, comment-ça, « il » ?

_Sheila_ : Heu…

_Willow_ : Quoi, tu penses que c'était juste un délire d'étudiante ? Que ça ne durerait pas ?

_Sheila_ : Eh bien, oui. Désolée mais je pensais que ça passerait…

_Willow_ : Nan, ça c'est ce qu'une mère pense quand sa fille devient gothique, pas quand elle devient lesbienne !

_Sheila_ : Willow…

_Willow_ : Je savais que tu ne me connaissais pas, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point…

_Sheila_ : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je te connais bien ! On n'a pas toujours été proches mais quand même…

_Willow_ : Ah oui, tu me connais ? Est-ce que tu savais que je me suis exilée à Londres parce que ma copine s'est fait tirer dessus et qu'elle en est morte ? Que j'ai torturé l'enflure qui l'a tué avant de l'assassiner en l'écorchant vif ? Et que j'ai voulu détruire le monde pour stopper toutes les souffrances de la Terre ? Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Parce que je suis une des plus puissantes sorcières sur cette planète, la preuve je peux ressusciter les morts, et que quand Tara est morte sous mes yeux, j'ai eu une telle envie de vengeance que la magie a prit totalement le contrôle de mon corps !

_Sheila_ : Oh mon Dieu… Willow…

Buffy était stupéfaite, elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans un tel état, elle avait totalement disjoncté ! Elle décida d'intervenir avant que Willowse retrouve avec des yeux noirs et des veines flippantes sur le visage.

_Buffy _: Willow !

_Willow_ : Quoi !

_Buffy _:Calme-toi, d'accord ! Vas te coucher, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde ! Vous aussi, Sheila.

_Willow_ : Ok, j'y vais, j'y vais…

Quand elle passa devant elle, Buffy eut l'impression de voir dans les yeux de Willow la même lueur que celle qu'elle avait vue dans ceux de DarkWillow, la nuit du 7 mai 2002, le jour de la mort de Tara… Et elle sentit également une odeur de bourbon…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Willow se leva 2h plus tard que Buffy, avec une gueule de bois horrible, évidemment. Exactement comme le matin précédent, Buffy la prit à part.<p>

_Buffy _: Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

_Willow_ : Hou parle moins vite, et moins fort… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

_Buffy _: Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as légèrement révélé à ta mère tout ce que tu nous avais interdit de mentionner.

_Willow _: Nan ! Et comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?

_Buffy _: Avec une bonne bouteille de bourbon, c'est assez facile !

_Willow_ : D'accord c'est vrai, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé hier soir... Oh mon dieu, ma mère voudra plus jamais me parler !

_Buffy_ : Désolée d'être directe, mais c'est bien possible… Bon viens, on va rejoindre les autres…

_Willow_ : Ok.

Contre toute attente, tout se passa à merveille. Sheila évitait Willow, mais pas de manière suffisamment flagrante pour que quiconque s'en rende compte. La journée aurait pu être parfaite si Willow ne s'était pas entêtée à mettre la table avec sa mère. Alors qu'elle lui passait les couverts, Willow fit un geste un peu brusque avec un couteau et sa mère eut alors une réaction quelque peu excessive, puisqu'elle recula en panique d'au moins 3 mètres.

_Willow_ : Désolée ! Maman, ça va ?

_Sheila_ : Ne t'approche pas plus, s'il te plait…

_Willow _: Je te fais peur ?

_Sheila _: C'est juste qu'avec ce que tu m'as dit hier soir…

_Willow_ : Attends, hier soir, j'ai bu une bouteille de bourbon à moi toute seule…

_Sheila_ : Mais tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'était des mensonges ?

_Willow_ : Ecoute…

_Sheila _: C'était des mensonges ?

_Willow _: …Non. Désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça.

_Ira_ : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Sheila_ : Mais alors, ce pauvre garçon, tu l'as vraiment… ?

_Willow_ : Ce pauvre garçon ? Il faut que je te rappelle ce qu'il a fait ?

_Sheila_ : Je sais ce qu'il a fait ! Mais rien ne justifie le meurtre ! En le tuant, tu es devenue comme lui.

Willow : Quoi ? Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ?

_Sheila _: Un assassin.

Buffy savait que ça pouvait se finir de 2 façons. La première, Willow fondait en larmes, la deuxième, elle fondait sur sa mère entourée d'éclairs noirs… Heureusement, Willow se contenta d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

_Willow_ : Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Il a tué l'amour de ma vie !

_Sheila_ : Et tu l'as tué, et tu as voulu détruire le monde !

Buffy s'attendait à ce que Willow lance une répartie cinglante dans le visage de sa mère, mais au lieu de ça, elle s'effondra.

_Willow _: C'est vrai…

_Willow_ : S'il te plait mon cœur ! Reviens ! Je sais que j'ai mal agi, pardonne-moi ! Mais reviens j'en peux plus ! C'est trop dur sans toi ! Reviens, je t'en prie, reviens !

Buffy ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face aux larmes de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait vu Willow pleurer de colère, de rage, de tristesse, mais jamais de désespoir. Elle se contenta donc de la prendre dans ses bras pendant qu'elle criait et suppliait, regardant le ciel… De son côté, Sheila pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne supportant de voir sa fille dans un tel état. Ira avait lui aussi les yeux brillants, tout comme Dawn et Andrew. Giles et Xander, quant à eux, la regardaient avec compassion.

_Buffy_ : Je suis désolée, Will… Ecoute, viens, on va te mettre au lit pour que tu te reposes…

_Willow_ : Non, je peux pas… Buffy, je suis désolée…

_Xander_ : C'est bon Buff', je m'en occupe.

_Buffy_ : Merci.

Xander prit Willow dans ses bras et la porta à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, les Rosenberg s'étaient repris, et voulaient pas mal de réponses.

_Ira _: Mais bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Giles _: C'est compliquée, il y a beaucoup de choses à savoir… Le mieux, c'est que…

_Sheila_ : Non ! On veut savoir ! Maintenant !

_Buffy _: D'accord ! On se calme ! On va tout vous expliquez.

_Sheila_ : Depuis le début ! Je veux également savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Oz.

_Dawn_ : Mais ça n'a rien à voir…

_Sheila_ : Je veux savoir !

_Buffy_ : D'accord ! Alors, avec Oz, il faut savoir que c'était un loup-garou. Le problème, c'est qu'un jour, une autre louve est arrivée à Sunnydale, et Oz a accidentellement trompée Willow avec elle, alors qu'ils étaient transformés. Là, il a décidé de ne plus la faire souffrir, et il est donc parti. En gros. Après ça Willow était déprimée, mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle a rencontré Tara dans un groupe de sorcières Wicca à la fac. Elles sont rapidement devenues amies et même plus, mais Oz est revenues à Sunnydale pour reprendre sa relation avec Will. Après, il s'est passé un tas de trucs sans aucun intérêt pour l'histoire, mais il se trouve que Willow a choisi Tara plutôt qu'Oz et a officiellement entamé une relation avec elle. Là encore il se passe beaucoup de choses, mais un peu près un an et demi après, c'est là que les choses se compliquent.

_Ira_ : Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas compliquées là ?

_Giles_ : Ecoutez, je sais que c'est un peu dur à digérer, mais ce qui va vous être dit est vraiment de la plus haute importance, et changera sans doute à jamais la façon dont vous voyez votre fille. Etes-vous sûr d'être prêt à l'entendre ?

_Ira_ : Je veux savoir !

_Buffy_ : D'accord. Bon alors pendant cette période, il y a eu une succession d'évènements qui ont poussés Willow à utiliser énormément la magie. Et elle devenait de plus en plus puissante. Je suppose que commençait à effrayer Tara…

_Sheila _: Tara était une sorcière ?

_Buffy_ : Oui. Donc Willow utilisait la magie pour faire tout et n'importe quoi, que ce soit utile ou non. Là, Tara lui a posé un ultimatum : soit elle tenait un moment sans faire de magie, soit c'était fini entre elles. Malheureusement, Willow n'a pas réussi et à tenter de faire oublier cette dispute à Tara, mais elle s'en est rendu compte. Du coup, Tara est parti. On pensait tous que Willow se calmerait après ça, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Will a rencontré un mage noir, qui la nourrissait en magie.

_Ira _: Je ne comprends pas…

_Giles_ : En gros, la magie agissait comme une drogue. Et Willow était de plus en plus dépendante.

_Dawn_ : Le sorcier en question, Rack, était comme un dealer…

_Sheila_ : Oh mon dieu, notre fille se droguait…

_Buffy _: En gros oui. Et elle ressortait de chez Rack complétement défoncée, ça aurait pu continuer longtemps si elle n'avait pas causé cet accident…

_Ira _: Elle a blessé quelqu'un ?

_Xander (qui venait d'arriver) :_ Si c'était seulement ça…

_Dawn_ : Un soir, Willow a voulu aller au cinéma avec moi, et avant le film, elle est passée chez Rack pour une petite dose de magie. Le problème, c'est qu'en sortant, elle était tellement défoncée qu'elle a foncé dans un mur avec la voiture dans laquelle on était.

_Buffy :_ Je suis arrivée peu de temps après. Dawn a juste eu le bras cassée mais ça a suffit pour que Willow comprenne enfin que sa conduite était dangereuse pour les autres.

_Ira_ : Si seulement j'avais su… J'aurais pu l'empêcher de tomber là-dedans.

_Giles_ : Vous n'avez rien à vous reproché. Votre fille a juste rencontré les mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment.

_Buffy_ : Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'après cet épisode, Willow a totalement arrêté la magie. Plus un sort. Je peux vous assurer que ça a été dur, très dur, mais elle a tenu bon. Et avec l'arrêt de la magie, ses problèmes avec Tara ont commencé à se résoudre. Jusqu'au fameux 7 mai 2002….

_Sheila _: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Buffy _: Eh bien, elles se sont remises ensembles 2 jours plus tôt. Tout allait très bien, excepté le fait que j'avais, disons, contrarié un type qui allait au lycée à Sunnydale. Il voulait prendre le contrôle du monde avec sa bande de tarés…

_Andrew _: Eh ! Je te rappelle que j'en faisais parti !

_Buffy_ : Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier ! Donc je disais que lui, notre cher Andrew et un autre taré voulaient prendre le contrôle du monde, et je les en ai empêchés, ce qui n'a pas vraiment plus à Warren.

_Xander _: Et il a voulu se venger, il s'est ramené dans le jardin et il a tiré environ 5 balles. Une d'entre elles a touché Buffy à l'épaule, mais il a tiré le reste n'importe comment, si bien qu'elles ont manqué leur cible.

_Buffy _: Mais malheureusement, là, Tara était devant la fenêtre, et elle s'est pris une balle perdue… Elle est morte sur le coup.

_Ira_ : Oh mon dieu…

_Dawn_ : Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous ne saviez pas ?

_Sheila_ : Willow nous a juste envoyé un mail comme quoi Tara était morte et qu'elle partait à Londres pour réfléchir. Mais elle ne m'a jamais vraiment dis comment Tara était morte… Jusqu'à hier soir… Mais alors, le reste de l'histoire aussi est vraie ? Et ce Warren, c'est ?

_Ira :_ Tu savais ?!

_Buffy :_ Oui, Warren est l'ordure qu'elle a tuée…

_Ira _: Nan, c'est pas possible… Elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça !

_Andrew_ : Elle a fait pire que ça…

_Buffy_ : Ca me tue de le dire, mais Andrew a raison. Elle a fait pire, bien pire…

_Ira_ : Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Parlez !

_Buffy_ : Quand Tara est morte, la magie que Willow avait cumulée dans son corps a refait surface tout d'un coup, et cela ajouté à l'envie de vengeance, la haine, la colère et la tristesse… Bref, nous avons eu affaire à quelque chose de bien plus puissant et mauvais que les vampires, les démons et les Dieux… Nous avons eu affaire au Mal incarné : nous avons dû combattre…

_Andrew _: **Darkwillow !**

_Sheila_ : Darkwillow ?

_Buffy _: Je vous l'accorde, le nom est ridicule, mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé. Mais aussi stupide soit-il, le nom résume assez bien l'idée.

_Ira_ : Comment ça ?

_Buffy_ : Eh bien, Willow s'est retrouvée entièrement contrôlée par la magie. Après la fusillade, elle m'a sauvé la vie et est partie retrouver Warren. Quand elle y est arrivée, elle l'a torturé… puis tué.

_Ira_ : Pardon ?!

_Xander_ : Elle l'a écorché vif.

_Buffy_ : Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là : elle a voulu tué Andrew et Jonathan.

_Andrew_ : Alors qu'on avait rien fait !

Xander se retourna et mit une bonne grosse gifle derrière la tête d'Andrew.

_Andrew_ : Aïeuh !

Voyant que Buffy commençait à craquer, Giles vint à sa rescousse, ignorant totalement Xander et Andrew qui se chamaillaient.

_Giles_ : Nous avons bien sûr essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle était devenue trop puissante pour qu'un humain puisse la vaincre.

_Dawn_ : Sans oublier le fait qu'elle s'est tout d'abord rendue chez Rack pour le vider de sa magie… et le tuer par la même occasion…

_Giles _: J'ai donc « emprunté » de la magie à un groupe de sorcières et…

_Sheila _: « Emprunté » ?

_Giles_ : S'il vous plait, ne me forcez à raconter les moindres détails, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Donc, avec ce pouvoir, j'ai réussi à affronter Willow, mais elle m'a mise à terre assez rapidement et m'a pris ma magie. Mais un humain n'est pas fait pour emmagasiner et contrôler tant de pouvoir magique. Pour faire simple, disons qu'elle pouvait ressentir les sentiments du monde entier.

_Buffy_ : Elle planait complètement.

_Giles_ : Exactement, mais en ressentant cela, elle ressentait surtout la souffrance et la tristesse des gens. Et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir comme ça.

_Sheila_ : D'accord, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle a voulu détruire le monde !

_Ira_ : Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

_Sheila_ : Elle me l'a dit hier soir après avoir bu quelques verres…

_Buffy_ : Plutôt une bouteille…

_Sheila_ : Elle était sur le balcon, je suis allée la voir et elle n'a dit qu'elle venait juste de rompre. J'ai mal réagi et elle m'a dit tout ça…

Elle se tourna vers Buffy…

_Sheila_ : Dites-moi en quoi ça justifie une telle volonté !

Voyant que personne n'avait le courage de le dire, et n'en étant pas capable non plus, elle se contenta de laisser Sheila trouvée la réponse toute seule.

_Buffy_ : Réfléchissez…

_Sheila_ : Non ! Je veux savoir !

Alors Ira comprit et l'expliqua doucement, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

_Ira _: Elle souffrait plus que possible, et elle savait que le monde souffrait autant qu'elle… Elle a voulu abréger l'agonie des gens… En détruisant toutes formes de vie.

_Xander_ : Exactement…

_Buffy_ : Elle ne voulait pas détruire le monde pour pouvoir le dominer, mais pour le guérir. Willow voulait rendre le monde meilleur. Bien qu'elle soit le mal incarnée ça partait d'un acte de générosité.

_Sheila_ : Mais comment l'avez-vous arrêtée ?

_Giles_ : En lui faisant prendre conscience des sentiments humains, on lui a rendu une part d'humanité, qui est restée endormie… Par la suite, Xander l'a réveillée.

_Ira _: Mais comment ?

_Xander_ : Je lui ai rappelé comment on s'est rencontrés tous les deux, à la maternelle.

_Dawn_ : Je pense que vous comprenez de quoi elle se sent coupable maintenant.

_Ira_ : Oui, merci à vous tous. Pas seulement d'avoir sauvé le monde, mais aussi d'avoir redonné son humanité à notre fille… Et merci aussi pour nous avoir dit la vérité…

Ils passèrent encore une bonne demi-heure à raconter la suite des évènements de la vie de Willow, son départ à Londres, son retour à Sunnydale, sa rencontre avec Kennedy, comment Sunnydale avait été détruit mais aussi les événements des derniers jours… Et à son plus grand soulagement, personne ne reposa de question à Buffy à propos de son fameux souhait. Vers minuit, elle décida d'aller se coucher.

* * *

><p>Il était plus de 2 heures et Buffy n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil. Bien qu'elle soit crevée, ce maudit souhait la torturait et l'empêchait de dormir. Et l'incident avec Willow n'avait rien arrangé, au contraire… Vers 3h30, elle réussit enfin à s'endormir mais elle fut réveillée à peine 2 heures plus tard par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle se leva d'un bond et trouva une lettre sur la table de nuit elle reconnut l'écriture de son auteur en moins de 2 secondes et n'eut pas besoin de la lire pour savoir ce qui y était écrit. Elle se précipita vers le salon et découvrit très peu surprise sa meilleure amie qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison avec sa valise.<p>

_Buffy_ : Tu comptais nous faire faux bond ?

_Willow_ : J'espérais que tu ne te réveilles pas… Bon, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui tu as à dire pour me retenir ?

Buffy avait préparé mentalement un petit discours pour forcer son amie à rester, mais elle su au ton qu'avait pris la sorcière que rien ne la ferrait rester.

_Buffy_ : Je voulais te dire… Tu sais ce que je crève d'envie de dire ? Que tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote doublée d'une gamine égoïste !

_Willow_ : Quoi ?

_Buffy_ : Ouais, tu crois que c'est la solution de fuir dès que quelque chose te contrarie ? Tu penses que ça va aider qui que ce soit ?

_Willow_ : Je ne fuis pas !

_Buffy _: Bien sûr que si ! Tu as fuis quand Tara t'a quittée, tu as fuis après avoir voulu détruire le monde, tu as fuis quand Kennedy et toi vous êtes disputée et tu fuis maintenant parce que tes parents savent la vérité ! Nan, mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'ils allaient l'ignoré jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies ?

_Willow_ : Et tu trouves pas ça normal ? T'as vu la réaction de ma mère ? Elle n'osait même plus me regarder tellement elle flippait, alors qu'elle ne savait quasiment rien ! De toute façon, maintenant qu'ils savent tout, même si je ne pars pas, c'est eux qui vont me virer !

_Buffy_ : Tu te trompes. Si jamais tu ne fous pas le camp et que tu ne changes pas de comportement, c'est moi qui te dégagerais !

_Willow_ : Pardon ?

_Buffy :_ Je sais que t'as souffert ! Mais nous tous ici on a souffert ! T'es pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher ! Et pourtant on ne s'enfuit pas pour autant, on se serre les coudes en espérant que ça s'arrangera ! Mais toi, tu es trop occupée à te dire que tout le monde t'en veut et a peur de toi pour voir qu'on essaye de t'aider. Mais laisse-moi te dire un truc. Si tu nous effrayais et qu'on t'en voulait autant que tu le penses, on t'aurait déjà tuée ! Et si t'es pas capable de comprendre ça, alors tu peux tout aussi bien dégager, je m'en fous ! Alors maintenant, je te laisse le choix : soit tu continues comme ça à fuir tout le monde et dans ce cas, c'est même plus la peine de venir me parler, soit tu te montres enfin forte et tu nous présente des excuses ! La balle est dans ton camp. Moi, je remonte me coucher.

Buffy commençait à gravir les escaliers quand Willow l'interpella.

_Willow_ : Buffy… Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ? C'est qu'elle soit morte pour rien. Enfin, regarde, sa mort n'a aucun sens… Elle n'a rien sauvé en mourant. Elle est juste… morte. Comme ça…

_Buffy_ : Je sais… C'est horrible mais…

_Willow_ : Mais elle n'aurait pas voulu que je devienne comme ça, alors je te prie de m'excuser Buffy. A partir de maintenant, je te promets que je serai forte. Et demain, à la première heure, j'irai m'excuser auprès des autres.

_Buffy_ : C'est ce que je voulais entendre, ça c'est la Willow que je connais.

_Willow _: Hum… Bonne nuit Buff'.

_Buffy _: Bonne nuit Will.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, à son réveil, Willow leur présenta à tous des excuses et prit même ses parents à part pour leur expliquer vraiment tous les détails. Ce ne fut pas vraiment une mince affaire, étant donné qu'Ira n'adressait quasiment plus la parole à sa femme, lui en voulant de lui avoir caché ce qu'elle savait. Et les révélations de la veille n'avaient rien arrangé. Mais Buffy avait d'autres choses en tête : le fameux vœu. A vrai dire, elle s'était presque décidée, mais elle doutait encore un peu…<p>

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le malaise le plus total Ira n'adressait plus la parole à sa femme et harcelait sa fille de questions complètement dénuées de sens, Sheila bougeait dans tous les sens et avait tellement peur qu'elle frôlait la crise de nerfs à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Willow, qui s'en fichait totalement puisqu'elle passa la journée à se demander si elle devait appelée Kennedy ou pas et Buffy se demandait si elle faisait le bon choix ou pas…

Après cette journée difficile, Buffy décida qu'il était tant de faire un choix et elle se rendit dans la chambre qu'occupait Dawn pour lui faire part de sa décision.

_Buffy_ : Salut. Comment ça va ?

_Dawn_ : J'ai passé une journée dans le silence le plus total, alors je te laisse en juger.

_Buffy _: C'est vrai. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. Je sais que je t'avais promis une vie tranquille…

_Dawn_ : Nan, c'est pas grave. De toute façon, on n'aura jamais une vie tranquille…

_Buffy_ : Oui… En fait, je voulais te dire que… j'ai pris ma décision. Tu sais, au sujet du souhait.

_Dawn _: Vraiment ?! Alors, raconte !

_Buffy_ : En fait, je pense que je vais choisir de ressusciter maman…

_Dawn_ : Vraiment ?

_Buffy_ : Oui. Et je tenais à t'en parler avant…

_Dawn_ : Oui, oui je comprends. Mais t'en es sûre ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

_Buffy_ : Bien sûr. Mais, pour toi par contre, j'ai des doutes…

_Dawn _: Nan, ça serait formidable. C'est juste que… c'est vraiment ce que toi tu veux ? C'est pas pour moi que tu

lefait ?

_Buffy_ : Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_Dawn_ : Parce que j'étais persuadée que tu choisirais Spike. Et puis, j'ai peur de ce que sera devenue maman. Tu

te souviens d'où tu es revenue ? Et si maman était au paradis maintenant ? Et si en la faisant revenir, tu…

_Buffy _: C'est pas la vraie raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois bien qu'il y a autre-chose.

_Dawn_ : En fait, même si elle revient, elle finira par mourir à nouveau. Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir encaisser

ça une deuxième fois…

_Buffy _: J'avais jamais réfléchi à ça comme ça…

_Dawn _: Ecoute Buffy. Je sais que c'est très égoïste ce que je vais te demander, mais je t'en prie, ne la ramène

pas ! Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter de la laisser repartir...

_Buffy_ : …d'accord…

_Dawn_ : Merci.

Buffy serra sa sœur dans ses bras et elle repartit dans sa chambre. Ce que Dawn lui avait dit lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle décida de repasser à nouveau toutes les possibilités, mais en s'attardant davantage sur leur mort et l'impact de leur retour. 4 heures plus tard, elle avait passé en revue tout ce qui était possible et imaginable et avait fini par enfin en arriver à une conclusion. Désormais, elle ne pensait plus à ce qu'elle allait faire, elle en était sûre.

Elle descendait boire un verre d'eau lorsqu'elle croisa Willow, qui montait se coucher.

_Willow_ : Tiens, je croyais que tu dormais.

_Buffy_ : Eh non. Tu peux me dire où sont les verres s'il te plait ?

_Willow_ : Attends, je vais t'en donner un. De toute façon, j'arrive pas à dormir.

_Buffy_ : Ok.

_Willow_ : Euh… est-ce que tu as… choisi ? Pour ton vœu ?

_Buffy _: Je voulais vous l'annoncer demain, mais bon. A vrai dire oui, j'ai même déjà fait tout le rituel. C'était

vachement bizarre ! Il y a eu plein de fumée, après une sorte de génie, à nouveau plein de fumée, et j'ai eu ce

que je voulais !

_Willow _: Désolée de te poser la question, mais ça t'ennuierait de me dire ce que tu voulais exactement ?

_Buffy _: Eh bien, comme je n'arrivais pas à me décider, je lui ai demandé une paire de nouvelles chaussures !

_Willow_ : Vraiment ? Tu avais tous les choix possibles et inimaginables, et toi tu as demandé une paire de

chaussures neuves ?

En voyant le visage de Willow se décomposer à cause d'un mélange de tristesse, de colère et de désespoir,

Buffy finit son verre d'une traite, lui adressa un grand sourire et partit en direction de la porte.

Buffy : Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Une blondasse superficielle de première ?

Et quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle vit le visage de son amie s'illuminer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Buffy avait choisi. Elle avait choisi de ressusciter Tara.

* * *

><p>Buffy décida de laisser ses 2 amies seules et de fêter la résurrection de Tara le lendemain. Il était vraiment tard et elle sentit qu'elle allait dormir jusqu'à au moins midi. Mais vers 7 heures, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui allaient vers la cuisine. Elle décida alors de se lever pour prévenir ses amis du retour de Tara, histoire de leur éviter la crise cardiaque. En descendant dans la cuisine, elle aperçut Willow qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire… à vrai dire, Buffy ne saisissait pas trop ce que son amie tentait de faire à manger.<p>

_Buffy_ : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu étais en train de discuter avec Tara ?

_Willow_ : C'est ce que j'avais prévu, mais il se trouve qu'elle sait déjà tout ce qui nous est arrivé. On doit avoir une bonne vue depuis les autres dimensions. Enfin bref, le plan discussion s'est très rapidement changé en… une autre sorte de plan.

_Buffy_ : Je vois. Et là, tu cuisines… ?

_Willow_ : Des pancakes.

_Buffy _: Ah ! Dans ma tête, ça ressemble pas vraiment à ce que tu fais là…

_Willow _: Certes… Bon, je crois que je vais monter des croissants.

_Buffy _: Bonne idée.

_Willow _: Buffy ? Merci.

_Buffy _: De quoi ?

_Willow_ : D'avoir choisi Tara. Je ne sais pas comment je peux te rendre la pareille…

_Buffy_ : Pas le peine, étant donné que c'est pas vraiment pour toi que je l'ai fais.

_Willow_ : Alors pourquoi ?

_Buffy_ : Je t'expliquerais en tant voulu…

_Dawn_ : Salut !

_Willow _: Salut Dawnie !

_Buffy_ : Salut ! Bien dormie ?

_Dawn_ : Très. Quoi de neuf ?

_Willow_ : Bon je vous laisse. Je retourne au lit.

_Dawn _: Kennedy est revenue ?

_Willow_ : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Dawn _: Parce que tu montes avec une dizaine de croissants…

_Buffy_ : Laisse-tomber, je vais t'expliquer…

_Willow_ : A tout à l'heure. Et encore merci Buff'.

Willow était à peine sortie de la pièce que Dawn harcela sa sœur de questions.

_Dawn_ : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Kennedy est rentrée ? Willow a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Buffy_ : Calme-toi ! Non, rien de tout ça. Ecoute, tu me promets de ne rien dire pour le moment si je te mets au courant ?

_Dawn_ : Non, ça je peux pas. Mais tu vas quand même me le dire parce que je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes.

_Buffy _: … Je prends ça pour un oui. En fait, j'ai fait mon vœu hier soir.

_Dawn _: Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as choisi ?

_Buffy_ : A ton avis. Qu'est-ce qui peut mettre Will dans cet état ?

_Dawn_ : Tu veux dire que…Tara est revenue ?

_Dawn_ : Oh mon dieu ! T'es sérieuse ? Tara est vivante ?

_Buffy_ : Oui. Mais calme-toi un peu.

_Dawn _: Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Tara est vivante ! Il faut que je la vois !

_Buffy_ : A vrai dire, il vaudrait mieux pas. Pour le moment, elle fête ses retrouvailles avec Will, alors laissons les tranquilles.

_Dawn_ : D'accord. Dis Buffy, pourquoi t'as choisi de ressusciter Tara ?

_Buffy_ : Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre maman à nouveau, je me suis rendue compte que moi non plus. Et ça m'a fait réfléchir… sur la façon et la raison de leur mort à tous. Et si tu regardes bien, ils sont tous morts en défendant une cause, morts pour quelque chose… Tous à part Tara. Anya est morte pour sauver le monde et elle a sauvé la vie d'Andrew, Spike est mort pour tous nous sauver et maman… c'est dur à dire mais on savait qu'elle allait mourir.

_Dawn_ : Mais pourquoi pas Angel alors, son humanité je veux dire ?

_Buffy _: Parce qu'il est parti, il a une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis dans une nouvelle ville… On n'a plus rien en commun maintenant.

_Dawn_ : Je vois. Et tu as donc décidé que Tara devait revenir.

_Buffy_ : Oui. Tu veux que je te dise, avant-hier soir, Willow avait décidé de partir. Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça sous prétexte que la mort de Tara la faisait souffrir, elle m'a dit que ce qui l'a faisait le plus souffrir, c'était que Tara était morte pour rien. Et c'est vrai, elle ne défendait rien du tout, elle était juste devant une fenêtre et elle s'est pris une balle… Elle aurait été 2 mètres à côté, elle ne serait jamais morte…

_Dawn _: Je comprends.

Elles se turent quand Andrew, Giles, Xander et les Rosenberg firent irruption dans la cuisine.

_Xander_ : Salut les filles !

_Buffy (à Dawn)_ : Pour le moment, on ne dit rien. Ok ?

_Dawn_ : Ok. Salut tout le monde!

_Buffy_ : Salut!

_Andrew_ : Salut!

_Giles _: Bonjour.

Pendant que toute la troupe commençait à préparer le petit-déjeuner, Buffy réfléchissait au moyen d'annoncer le retour de la sorcière blonde. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle avait fini de formuler mentalement ses phrases, mais Willow fit irruption dans la cuisine, en panique totale.

_Willow_ : Buffy !

_Buffy _: Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

_Willow_ : Elle est partie !

_Buffy :_ Quoi ? Comment ça elle est partie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

_Willow_ : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

_Buffy _: Elle est partie où ?

_Ira _: On peut savoir de qui vous parler précisément ?

_Willow_ : J'en sais rien ! On parlait et je suis allée prendre une douche. Quand je suis revenue, j'ai trouvé un mot à côté du lit, disant qu'elle partait !

_Xander_ : Mais vous parlez de qui, à la fin ?

_Dawn_ : Mais pourquoi Tara serait partie ?

Xander faillit s'étouffer avec sa tartine en apprenant la nouvelle.

_Xander_ : Quoi ?! Tara est vivante !

_Sheila _: Mais comment… ?

_Buffy_ : J'ai fait mon vœu hier soir. Je suis désolée de pas vous en avoir parlé, mais je préférais que Tara vous annonce elle-même la nouvelle.

_Giles_ : Mais…

Giles n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, étant donné que Willow se jeta sur ses clés de voiture et franchit la porte en courant.

_Willow _: Je vous la rendrais !

_Buffy_ : Mais où tu vas ? Tu sais même pas où elle est !

_Willow _: A vrai dire, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus !

_Buffy_ : Mais elle est partie où alors ?

_Willow _: Voir ses parents !

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes plus tôt<em>

Willow remontait les escaliers avec une dizaine de croissants à la main. Elle entra dans la chambre et vit Tara en train de regarder une photo d'elle et de Kennedy.

_Willow_ : Alors, j'ai des croissants natures, chocolats, amendes, framboises, pâte d'amende, chocolat blanc et… à un espèce de coulis jaune bizarre. Tu veux quoi mon amour ?

_Tara_ : C'est Kennedy sur cette photo ?

_Willow_ : Oui… C'était à Los Angeles, il y a une semaines et demie.

_Tara_ : Hum… Je vois. Vous aviez l'air heureuses…

_Willow_ : C'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens maintenant. Alors, tu veux tenter le coulis bizarre ?

_Tara_ : Non merci. Je vais prendre un chocolat, une valeur sûre.

_Willow_ : Sage décision. Au fait, j'ai croisé Buffy. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle leur dise que tu es revenue avant de descendre, histoire qu'ils nous ne fassent pas un infarctus…

_Tara_ : Ok, ça me va.

_Willow :_ Génial ! Bon, je vais me doucher, je reviens dans 15 minutes.

_Tara _: A tout de suite.

Willow prit une douche, changea de vêtements et revint dans la chambre à peine 10 minutes plus tard. Mais à la place de Tara, elle découvrit une lettre sur la table de nuit.

« Je suis désolée, mais ma place n'est plus dans ta vie maintenant. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Dis bonjour à tout le monde pour moi et remercie encore Buffy. Au revoir. Tara. »

Il fallut bien 2 bonnes minutes à Willow pour accuser le choc. Non, c'était pas possible ! Elles venaient juste de se retrouver, Tara ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Elle se précipita dans la chambre pour trouver un indice sur le lieu où se rendait Tara, et elle remarqua que son ordinateur n'était plus à la même place. Elle l'alluma et regarda dans l'historique. La dernière page visitée était celle concernant les tarifs de billets d'avion depuis l'aéroport d'O'Harepour Memphis, à environ 500 miles de Chicago. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à Memphis ? Soudain, l'ordinateur émit un petit bruit, signe que quelqu'un avait envoyé un mail. Willow se jeta sur l'ordinateur avec un peu de chance, c'était quelqu'un que Tara avait contacté et elle avait oublié de fermer sa session. Bingo ! L'hypothèse de la jeune sorcière se révéla juste. La personne en question se nommait Wilfried MaClay et la jeune femme se souvint miraculeusement de qui il s'agissait du grand-père de Tara et qu'il vivait à Memphis. Willow ouvrit le mail.

« J'ai appelé ton père et tes frères, ils sautent dans l'avion. Ils seront sans doute déjà là quand tu arriveras. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Willow pour sauter du lit, prendre une veste et descendre les marches quatre à quatre.

Après sa brève entrevue avec Buffy, elle bondit dans la voiture de Giles et démarra à fond, direction l'aéroport de Chicago : O'Hare !

* * *

><p>Quand elle arriva, elle ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clé et se précipita jusqu'au guichet. Et elle découvrit une file d'au moins 5 mètres. Tant pis, pas le temps d'attendre ! Elle doubla toutes les personnes présentes dans la file, se faisant insulter au passage, et arriva devant l'hôtesse.<p>

_Hôtesse_ : Mademoiselle, vous devez faire la file comme tout le monde !

_Willow_ : J'ai pas le temps ! L'avion pour Memphis décolle quand ?

_Vieille femme_ : S'il vous plait, ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis là, c'est à mon tour maintenant !

_Willow_ : Oui, et bien désolée, mais là, j'ai pas le temps ! Il faut que je retrouve quelqu'un !

_Vieille femme_ : Ce n'est pas une raison…

_Willow_ : Bien sûr que si !

_Hôtesse_ : Mademoiselle ?

_Willow_ : Il décolle quand cet avion de malheur ?

_Hôtesse_ : Euh… Les portes d'embarquements ferment dans 10 minutes.

_Willow_ : Quelle porte ?

_Hôtesse _: 32

_Willow :_ Merci !

La sorcière rousse repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, mais elle calma sa fougue quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'emplacement de la porte n°32. Elle repéra un policier près de la cafétéria.

_Willow_ : Excusez-moi. Où est la porte 32 ?

_Policier_ : Alors là, j'espère que vous êtes pas pressée, parce qu'elle se trouve à l'autre bout de l'aéroport !

_Willow_ : Dîtes-moi que c'est une blague… Comment on y va ?

_Policier_ : Vous retournez à l'entrée principale et vous prenez la direction de la réception des bagages. Vous trouverez pas mal de panneaux sur votre route.

_Willow_ : Merci !

Et la jeune femme retourna sur ses pas et trouva miraculeusement la porte du premier coup. Mais il restait encore un petit détail à régler : il fallait passer la sécurité, c'est-à-dire les détecteurs de métaux et tout ce qui s'en suit. Elle aurait pu prendre le passage pour ceux qui accompagnaient les voyageurs, mais il était bondé de monde, et se trouvait particulièrement loin. Tant pis ! Elle avait déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Elle fonça dans la file et tenta de passer en force les portes, mais elle se fit bien évidemment arrêtée en moins de 3 minutes par les policiers. La rouquine fit alors quelque chose de pas très catholique, elle eût recourt à la magie. Elle n'était pas assez puissante pour persuader les policiers de la laisser partir, ni pour les paralyser, mais elle avait assez de pouvoir pour les immobiliser momentanément. Willow reprit sa course folle et arriva enfin devant les portes, qui se refermaient sous ses yeux.

_Willow _: Nan ! Tara !

_Hôtesse _: Mademoiselle calmez-vous !

_Willow _: S'il vous plait, il faut que vous rouvriez les portes !

_Hôtesse :_ Désolée, mais je ne peux pas…

Willow s'apprêtait à enfoncer les portes par magie, mais elle commençait à fatiguer. Son premier sortilège avait pris fin, et les officiers se jetaient sur elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla près d'une heure plus tard dans un lit à l'infirmerie de l'aéroport, avec une menotte au poignet.<p>

_Willow_ : Oh bravo Will ! Non seulement t'arrives pas à rattraper Tara, mais en plus tu te retrouves menottée à un lit. Et en prime, tu ne peux même plus lancer 2 pauvres sortilèges sans t'évanouir.

Un officier rentra dans la pièce, et Willow s'empressa de lui expliquer comment elle en était arrivée là, en évitant le côté magique bien sûr. Le policier allait la laisser partir quand un de ses collègues entra et demanda à Willow ses papiers, qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas pensé à prendre.

_Willow_ : Attendez, je vais vous expliquer. Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, mais je sais parfaitement où ils sont…

_Officier_ : Je m'en fous ! T'as 2 minutes pour appeler quelqu'un et lui demander de te les amener !

Willow décida d'appeler Buffy, qui arriva une bonne ½ heure plus tard, avec tous les papiers.

_Officier_ : Hum… Ouais c'est bon, tu peux y aller. Mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu poses les pieds dans cet aéroport, je te lâche pas d'une semelle !

_Willow_ : Ok. Vous pouvez me rendre les clés du van ?

_Officier_ : Pas la peine. Laisse ton adresse et quelqu'un le ramènera après l'avoir examiner.

_Willow_ :Mais…

_Buffy_ :Laissetomber Will.

_Willow_ : D'accord.

Une fois dans la voiture, Buffy s'empressa de questionner son amie.

_Buffy_ : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?

_Willow_ : Moi d'abord, pourquoi tu as choisi de ressusciter Tara ?

Buffy lui expliqua alors les raisons de son choix.

_Willow_ : D'accord… Merci.

_Buffy _: De rien. A moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?

_Willow_ : Je suis arrivée trop tard. Les portes allaient se fermer, du coup j'ai utilisé la magie pour essayer d'arriver à temps, mais je me suis évanouie à cause de la fatigue. Et Tara est partie… Oh, la situation ne pourrait pas être pire.

_Buffy _: T'as pas idée d'à quel point tu te goures…

_Willow _: Tu m'expliques ?

_Buffy_ : Kennedy est revenue…

_Willow_ : Quoi ?!

Willow, qui conduisait, freina d'un coup sec et les 2 amies se retrouvèrent la tête à la limite du pare-brise. Après s'être fait injurée par les automobilistes derrière elle, Willow redémarra.

_Buffy _: Ouah ! Fais gaffe ! Tu vas finir par nous tuer !

_Willow_ : Comment ça Kennedy est revenue ?

_Buffy_ : Après que tu sois partie, elle est arrivée pour te parler. Quand on lui a dit que tu n'étais pas là, elle nous a limite accusé de t'avoir fait partir. Je peux te dire que tu es mal barrée, surtout maintenant qu'elle sait, pour Tara.

_Willow_ : Attends, attends, attends ! Elle sait ? Comment elle peut savoir ?

_Buffy_ : Grâce à Andrew. Quand elle est arrivée et est devenue complétement furax, cet abruti a pensé que la meilleure des solutions était de tout lui raconté…

_Willow_ : Rappelle- moi de la tuer en arrivant.

_Buffy _: Pas de problème. Enfin bref, ça l'a vachement choquée, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous faire un infarctus. Et après, tu as appelé donc je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fini. En tout cas, il va falloir t'expliquer avec elle…

_Willow_ : Génial… Je suis vraiment très douée, moi, dans mes relations ! J'arrive à faire fuir tout le monde !

_Buffy_ : Arrête, c'est pas ta faute…

_Willow_ : Bien sûr que si ! Regarde, Oz est parti, Tara m'a quittée, 2 fois, et j'ai envoyé Kennedy baladée !

_Buffy_ : Ecoute, pour Oz, c'était la faute de Veruca, ok. D'accord, Tara t'a quittée parce que tu utilisais trop la magie, mais elle est revenue. Et là, elle est pas partie à cause de toi. Et pour Kennedy, tu penses que ça aurait été mieux si tu avais rien dit et que tu avais continué à souffrir en silence ?

_Willow_ : Mouais…

_Buffy_ : Je t'assure ! En attendant, prépare ce que tu vas dire, parce qu'on arrive là.

_Willow_ : Génial…

Les 2 amies étaient à peine sorties de la voiture que Kennedy arriva en hurlant.

_Kennedy_ : Alors toi, toi, t'as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! Parce que sinon, je te jure que ça va mal finir !

_Willow_ : Oh, ça s'annonce mal…

Buffy : Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser régler ça…

Willow : Comment ça, me laisser ? Nan, nan, nan ! Pitié, ne t'en va pas ! Je vais me faire tuer !

Buffy : C'est justement pour ça que je me tire.

Willow : Buffy !

Buffy : Désolée. (Elle s'éloigne) Salut Kennedy.

Kennedy : Ouais c'est ça, salut ! Toi, je t'écoute !

Willow : S'il te plait, calme-toi. Je vais t'expliquer mais tu penses pas que ça sera mieux si on monte dans une chambre ?

Kennedy : Non ! Je veux savoir ici et maintenant !

Willow : Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Kennedy : Absolument tout !

Willow commença son récit, depuis leur arrivée à Chicago jusqu'au départ de Tara.

Kennedy : Et si je n'étais pas revenue, je n'aurais jamais été mise au courant ?

Willow : Je suis désolée, mais tu voulais que je te dise quoi, précisément ? Que Tara était vivante et que c'était définitivement fini entre nous ?

Kennedy : T'aurais au minimum pu me mettre au courant !

Willow : Oui, c'est vrai ! Et je suppose que tu n'aurais pas pensé une seule seconde que je te considérais comme une remplaçante !

Kennedy : Et c'est le cas ?

Willow : Bien sûr que non ! Je t'aime Kennedy !

Kennedy : Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ressens pas ? Pourquoi je pense que t'essayes de réparer vite fait les pots cassés pour pouvoir la retrouver au plus vite ?

Willow : Arrête un peu ! Tu n'as aucune idée de se qui s'est passée entre moi et Tara ! Tu n'étais pas là et tu n'étais pas là non plus quand je suis devenue maléfique ni quand j'ai tué Warren et encore moins quand j'ai voulu détruire le monde ! Alors ferme-la !

Kennedy : Pardon ?!

Willow : Ecoute Kennedy, je t'aime. Vraiment et sincèrement. Mais Tara aussi. Et tu crois que ça va être comment notre vie après si je continue à faire semblant que je peux continuer à vivre sans elle ? A chaque fois que je me couche ou que je me lève au près de toi, à chaque fois que je t'embrasse et même à chaque fois que je te touche, j'avais l'impression de trahir sa mémoire, de lui manquer de respect. Alors honnêtement, tu crois que ça va s'arranger maintenant que je sais qu'elle est en vie ? J'en peux plus d'être loin d'elle, ça fait trop mal. Et la seule fois où la douleur s'est arrêtée, c'était cette nuit parce qu'elle était avec moi ! Je sais que ce que je vais dire est horrible, mais c'est elle, mon grand amour.

Kennedy : Et pas moi… Tu l'aimes plus que moi…

Willow : Je suis vraiment désolée, mais oui…

Kennedy : Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Vas la rejoindre, la laisse pas partir.

Willow : Vraiment ?

Kennedy : Oui, c'est celle que tu aimes. Et puis de toute façon, c'est foutu entre nous deux.

Willow : Je suis vraiment désolée…

Kennedy : Laisse-tomber. Alors, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est à Memphis ? Accorde-moi 2 minutes, je vais te trouver un billet d'avion.

Willow : Pardon ? Tu comptes faire ça comment ?

Kennedy : Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que mon père était riche parce qu'il était à la tête d'une multinationale ? Et à ton avis, c'est quoi la multinationale en question ?

Willow : …nan ! Me dis pas que ton père tient une compagnie aérienne.

Kennedy : Et si !

… : Allô. Ici Josh. Qui est-ce ?

Kennedy : Papa, c'est moi.

Josh : Ah Kennedy ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Kennedy : Tu peux m'avoir une place dans un avion pour Memphis depuis Chicago ?

Josh : Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi tu veux aller à Memphis ?

Kennedy : C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour une amie. C'est quand le vol le plus tôt depuis O'Hare ?

Josh : Dans une heure, ça te va ?

Kennedy : Will ? Dans une heure c'est bon ?

Willow : Parfait.

Kennedy : C'est bon. Tu préviens le personnel ?

Josh : Pas la peine, je suis déjà à O'Hare. Je vous attends là-bas.

Kennedy : Ok. Merci.

Elle raccrocha et vit la sorcière rousse se précipiter vers la maison.

Kennedy : Où tu vas ?

Willow : Chercher les clés !

Elle rentra dans la maison et prit des mains les clés de la voiture de ses parents.

Ira : Willow ! Oh mon Dieu, tu es là !

Sheila : Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Willow : Pas le temps ! Je vous expliquerez plus tard !

Buffy : Tu vas où cette fois ?

Willow : Aéroport, Memphis !

Buffy : Encore ?!

Willow : Ouais mais ce coup-ci j'ai un vol ! Salut !

Buffy : Attends Will… !

Buffy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la rouquine était déjà dehors. Celle-ci démarra en trombe, avec Kennedy sur la place passager. Elles arrivèrent 30 minutes plus tard, après que Willow ait eu le temps d'enfreindre toutes les lois du code de la route.

Kennedy : Arrête-toi là, mon père est sur le côté !

Willow : Ok.

Josh : Bonjour. Désolé mais pas le temps pour les présentations. Votre vol a été avancé, l'avion décolle dans 15 minutes. Le personnel est prévenu, si vous avez des bagages, vous devriez vous dépêcher d'aller les faire enrengistrer.

Willow : Ça tombe bien, j'en ai pas !

Josh : Parfait ! Suivez-moi.

Willow : Et la voiture ?

Kennedy : T'inquiète pas, je la ramène.

Willow : Merci.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à rentrer dans l'aéroport quand une voix grave les interpella, une voix que Willow connaissait malheureusement très bien.

Officier : Nan mais tu te fous de moi ?! Non seulement tu viens et tu fous un bordel pas possible dans l'aéroport, ensuite tu te fais arrêter et t'as même pas tes papiers mais en plus tu reviens ici, et ça dans la même journée !

Willow : Oui, non, mais ce coup si, j'ai un vol !

Officier : Tu te fous de moi ?

Josh : Ecoutez, je suis désolé pour le dérangement occasionné, mais si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de laisser cette jeune fille prendre son vol…

Officier : Mouais… En tout cas écoute-moi bien ! T'as beaucoup de bol d'être une connaissance du patron, parce que sinon, je te laisserais pas entrer ! Vu ?

Willow : Ouais. Encore désolée pour le dérangement.

Josh : Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent miraculeusement sans embrouille à la porte d'engagement avec 5 minutes d'avance.

Kennedy : Eh Will. Je te jure que t'as intérêt à la ramener parce que je supporterais pas d'avoir renoncé à toi pour rien.

Willow : Kennedy, je sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu as été vraiment géniale avec moi, et moi je t'ai repoussée…

Kennedy : Nan, c'est rien. J'ai toujours su que je ne pourrais jamais lutter contre elle, même quand elle était morte, alors maintenant qu'elle est en vie…

Willow : Kennedy, tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir…

Kennedy : Je sais que je devrais t'en vouloir, mais je ne peux pas. Tu aurais sans doute fait la même chose si j'avais été à ta place. Et puis, après tout, c'est ton grand amour. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'aime, et tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse, même si ça inclut de ne plus jamais être avec toi…

Willow : On n'est pas obligée de ne plus se voir, on pourrait rester en contact…

Kennedy : Vaudrait mieux pas… Je peux pas te garantir de ne pas te sauter dessus à chaque fois que nos regards se croiseront.

Willow : Tu as probablement raison, comment je pourrais te remercier ?

Kennedy : Un dernier baiser peut-être…

Willow se pencha et embrassa tendrement la tueuse. La sorcière pensait que ce baiser serait plutôt réconfortant, mais au lieu de ça, il fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il lui fit le même effet que le premier qu'elle avait échangé avec la jeune tueuse : un horrible sentiment de malaise et de culpabilité. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal, si c'était par rapport à Tara ou à Kennedy qu'elle abandonnait… Une fois que le baiser prit fin, elles se serrèrent dans les bras et le père de Kennedy, que Will avait totalement oublié, lui dit qu'elle devait à présent embarquée.

Willow : Merci à vous deux. Kennedy, je te promets que je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Kennedy : T'en fais pas. Au revoir, mon amour de sorcière.

Willow : Au revoir…

Willow embarqua et se dit que Kennedy resterait toujours dans un coin de son cœur, celui dans lequel était déjà enfermé Oz, celui des souvenirs merveilleux qui ont changé sa vie, mais qui étaient et devaient rester des souvenirs…

* * *

><p>Quand elle atterrit à Memphis, elle sauta dans un taxi pour la ferme dans laquelle vivait le grand-père de Tara, Wilfried MaClay. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle avait la certitude qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sans la sorcière blonde. La rouquine arriva devant la ferme et sonna une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années minimum lui ouvrit.<p>

Vieil homme : Je suis là, vous énervée pas comme ça.

Willow : Désolée, vous êtes Wilfried MaClay ?

Wilfried : C'est moi.

Willow : Je suis Willow Rosenberg, est-ce que Tara est là?

Wilfried : Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Willow : Elle est là ?

Wilfried : Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?!

Willow : Tara ! C'est moi Willow ! Je t'en supplie viens, il faut qu'on parle!

Wilfried : Foutez-lui la paix !

… : C'est bon, laisse-là entrer.

Willow : Tara…

Tara : Bonjour Willow…

* * *

><p><em>2 heures plus tôt…<em>

Tara avait atterrie depuis un bon moment déjà, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était partie et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait revoir son père, ses frères et sa cousine, à qui elle n'avait pas parlés depuis leur dispute suite à leur venue pour ses 20 ans. Elle savait pertinemment que personne n'avait tenté de reprendre de ses nouvelles depuis, puisque sinon, ils auraient découverts qu'elle était morte. Morte… Tara n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle était morte pendant plus d'un an. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle irait au paradis comme Buffy ou dans une dimension démoniaque comme Angel, mais elle n'était allée nulle part. La sorcière se souvenait juste du bruit de la vitre et du visage de Willow quand elle s'était effondrée, mais après, plus rien. Le trou noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans une chambre, entourée de fumée, sous le regard ébahi de Buffy. Et bizarrement, bien qu'elle soit restée morte plus d'une année, elle savait tout ce qui s'était passé après. C'était assez troublant.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrêt du taxi devant la ferme de ses grands-parents. La ferme dans laquelle elle avait passé tous ses Noëls à se rouler dans la neige avec ses frères et ses cousins, ainsi que tous ses étés, quand elle était petite. Elle regarda la ferme avec mélancolie il y a quelques temps, elle rêvait des vacances qu'elle aurait pu passer là-bas avec ses futurs enfants, ses 2 chats, son chien, mais surtout avec son amour, Willow. Mais plus rien de ce qu'elle avait rêvé ne pourrait plus jamais se produire, et pour cause, elle l'avait quitté, et elle avait beau se répéter que c'était mieux ainsi, que Will méritait d'être heureuse avec Kennedy, la belle sorcière rousse lui manquait horriblement. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, c'était sa décision.

Elle frappa à la porte de la ferme et son grand-mère lui ouvrit et la prit dans ses bras.

Wilfried : Oh mon Dieu, Tara. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis au moins 3 ans, enfin depuis que toi et ton père vous soyez brouillés.

Tara : Désolée de pas avoir appelé…

Wilfried : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Alors, pourquoi es-tu revenue maintenant ?

Tara s'était promis de ne pas craquer, malgré le fait que son grand-père l'ait toujours discrètement soutenu dans la magie, sa femme était également une sorcière avant de mourir, mais elle ne put résister et éclata en sanglots. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, en évitant d'insister sur sa mort.

Wilfried : Tu es morte pendant un an ? Enfin, je suppose que tu ne veux pas trop t'étaler sur le sujet, mais quand même…

Tara : Oui, comme tu dis… Si tu pouvais d'ailleurs éviter d'aborder le sujet avec mon père…

Wilfried : Bien sûr. Mais dis-moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es partie, tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à cette jeune femme, Willow.

Tara : Si je tiens à elle, c'est l'amour de ma vie. Mais je n'ai plus ma place maintenant, elle a une nouvelle petite amie, et elle mérite quelqu'un de bien vivant, pas un fantôme.

Wilfried : Tu n'es pas un fantôme Tara ! Tu es bien vivante !

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Mr MaClay et du reste de la famille. Après les retrouvailles, ils passèrent à table. Pendant le repas, Tara ne décrocha pas un mot, mais sa cousine décida de lui délier la langue.

Beth : Alors Tara. Pourquoi t'es revenue ? Tes amis t'ont lâchée ?

Wilfried : Beth !

Tara : La ferme !

Beth : Je te demande pardon !

Le bruit de la sonnette stoppa la dispute.

Wilfried : Je vais ouvrir.

Donny : N'empêche que, Beth a raison, pourquoi t'es là ? La rouquine à qui tu faisais les yeux doux t'a lâchée ?

Tara : Ferme-la !

Donny : J'ai touché un point sensible. Alors c'est ça, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est nous qui jouons les roues de secours !

Tara : Mais tu vas la fermer !

Tara s'énerva et lui envoya par lévitation un verre à la figure.

Donny : T'es dingue ou quoi ?!

Mr MaClay : Je vois que tu as progressé…

Tara : On se passera de tes commentaires !

Elle s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une assiette à la figure quand elle reconnut la voix de Willow, qui était derrière la porte d'entrée.

Willow : Tara…

Tara : Ecoute Will, je sais pourquoi tu es là…

Willow : Nan, écoute-moi avant…

Tara : Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais je ne reviendrai pas, tu mérites d'être heureuse, et avec moi, tu vivras constamment dans le passé. Tu dois avancer maintenant.

Willow : Je peux pas. C'est toi que je veux…

Tara : Tu sais que ça ne pourra jamais plus être pareil entre nous…

Willow : Je sais. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est que quand t'es pas là, tu me manques tellement que ça fait mal à en crever. Quand t'es loin de moi, je souffre tellement que je préfèrerais crever plutôt que de ressentir ça.

Tara : Arrête Will…

Willow : A une condition. Si tu me dis que je n'ai aucune chance, et que tu veux que je m'en aille, je partirai. Si tu me dis que tu ne m'aimes plus et que je n'ai aucune chance de te reconquérir, alors je m'en irai. Mais si j'ai encore ne serait-ce qu'une chance, alors je peux te promettre que je vais m'accrocher !

Tara : Alors dans ce cas, je veux que tu partes.

Elle se retourna et repartit à l'intérieur de la ferme le cœur brisé, mais elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. La sorcière blonde n'arriva même pas à croiser le regard de sa famille quand elle arriva dans la cuisine. Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans la chambre quand elle entendit Willow hurler.

Willow : Tara, attends ! Tu te souviens de quand tu as chanté dans le parc et sur le pont pour moi. Après, nous sommes allées dans la chambre et je t'ai fait une promesse. Je t'ai dit que

Tara : …jamais rien ne nous séparerait, pas même la mort.

Willow : S'il te plait Tara, ne fait pas de moi une menteuse…

Tara savait que la rouquine avait touché la corde sensible, et qu'elle ne l'ignorait pas.

Willow : On peut encore chanter l'une pour l'autre, alors ne nous prive pas de cette chance.

La blonde commençait à craquer, mais elle s'était juré de laisser Willow.

Willow : Je t'aime Tara !

Au diable les promesses ! Tara courut vers Willow et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Willow : Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'y arriverais.

Tara : On ne peut vraiment pas te résister.

Willow : Je t'aime.

Tara : Pas plus que moi.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, les 2 jeunes femmes étaient de retour à Chicago. Toute la bande sauta dans les bras de Tara. Après les retrouvailles et la grande fête qui suivit, Willow monta sur la table.<p>

Willow : Votre attention s'il vous plait ! J'aimerais faire une annonce.

Buffy : Taisez-vous ! Vas-y, on t'écoute Will.

Willow : Merci. Tara, quand je pense à toi, il y a tellement de choses qui me viennent à l'esprit que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Alors je ne vais pas m'étaler avec un long discours.

Elle descendit de la table et mit un genou à terre. Quand Tara comprit les attentions de sa petite amie, elle sentit des larmes d'émotions lui monter aux yeux.

Willow : Tara MaClay, me feriez-vous l'incommensurable honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Tara : E… Evidemment que oui.

Willow se leva et embrassa fougueusement Tara et tout le monde poussa des cris de joie.

Après ces évènements, le Scooby-Gang partit vivre à Cleveland. Dawn rencontra un jeune homme fréquentant la même université qu'elle, Xander entama une relation avec une tueuse vivant à Cleveland… et Willow et Tara se marièrent. Tout le Scooby-Gang était réuni à ce mariage, ainsi que Wilfried, qui fut plus que ravi de conduire sa petite-fille à l'autel. Le reste de la famille MaClay n'était pas présent, ayant officiellement renié Tara, mais Donny prit quand même la peine d'envoyer une carte dans laquelle il s'excusait et leur souhaitait tous ses vœux de bonheur.

Ils avaient connus plusieurs années de galère, mais aujourd'hui ils étaient ensemble et heureux.

THE END

* * *

><p>Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^ Bon pour l'histoire, je ne sais pas si certains sont au courant, mais Whedon avait l'intention de faire revivre Tara durant la saison 7. Donc je suis partie de son idée, à savoir un épisode durant lequel Buffy obtiendrait un voeu en cadeau. Durant tout l'épisode, elle aurait du se demander quoi choisir pour finalement ressuciter Tara. Willow aurait demandé à Buffy ce qu'elle avait choisi et celle-ci aurait plaisanté en prétextant une paire de chaussures, avant de dévoiler le retour de Tara. Mais bon, Amber Benson n'était pas disponible durant cette période, l'idée n'a pas pu se concrétiser. Du coup, j'ai un peu adapté ça à a sauce et brodé une histoire autour et ça a donné ça ! Pas forcement top, mais bon, j'avais 13 ans à l'époque :P<p>

Voilà voilà ^^ Et comme d'hab, pêche aux reviews !


End file.
